broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KXLY
KXLY-TV (digital channel 13) is the ABC network affiliate television station in Spokane, Washington. KXLY-TV is owned by Spokane Television Group, a subsidiary of Morgan Murphy Media, it is one of five local Spokane TV stations seen in Canada on the Shaw Direct satellite provider. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=1 edit History http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Kxly1966.pnghttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Kxly1966.pngKXLY-TV logo; 1966Although KHQ and KXLY were both granted authorization by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) to build television stations on July 11, 1952[3], KXLY was second to sign on, going on the air with broadcast tests on January 16, 1953[4], with regular programming beginning on February 22. KXLY had initially hoped to have its television station on the air by Christmas of 1952, but adverse weather conditions on Mount Spokane delayed the launch[5]. KXLY was a primary CBS affiliate, sharing ABC with KHQ-TV. Channel 4 also carried some programming from DuMont up until as late as April 1955[2]. ABC programming, along with partial DuMont shows that KXLY-TV did not carry, moved to KREM-TV when it signed on in 1954. At first, KXLY, whose AM sister was also affiliated with the CBS Radio Network at the time, enjoyed a good partnership with CBS. The national affiliate worked well with early KXLY executives Dick Jones, Bob Struble, and Jimmy Augustino, to help the station become a dominant player in the Spokane television market in the 1950s and 1960s. However, the station's relationship with CBS faltered in later years when it started airing several CBS shows out of pattern by delaying or pre-empting them. In February 1976, CBS announced it would be terminating KXLY's affiliation with the network in August, with a spokesman from the network stating they felt they could "get wider exposure for our programs with another station." This would become a rare first in which a major US television network would strip a station of its affiliation.[6] On August 8, the affiliation switch went into effect, with CBS programming moving to KREM (KREM wanted to wait until ABC finished airing the network's broadcast of the 1976 Summer Olympics to make the switch). KXLY then picked up KREM's old ABC affiliation, although it began the transition in February 1976 when it started airing Good Morning America while airing CBS shows throughout the day. Ironically at this time, ABC jumped to number one in the ratings for the next several years. This meant KXLY ended up broadcasting the highest-rated network (first CBS, then ABC) throughout the 1970s. KXLY's sister station is KXMN, which was launched on September 5, 2006 to become Spokane's MyNetworkTV affiliate. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=2 edit HD race On March 11, 1999, KXLY-DT signed on the air as Eastern Washington's first digital television signal on Channel 13. Much like the first black and white television broadcasters, this initial effort was launched utilizing a low power digital transmitter and antenna co-located at the Boone Avenue studio location in downtown Spokane. The station's first authentic telecasts began with its 5 pm and 6 pm newscasts March 26, 1999. Later behind the scenes that year, engineers assembled the new ABC High Definition satellite equipment to ready the station for ABC's foray into HD with Monday Night Football. By Monday, September 27, 1999, KXLY-DT had permanently moved its digital transmissions to the top of Mt. Spokane and increased its power to the FCC maximum of 23,300 watts. That evening marked the region's first broadcast of high-definition pictures with the airing of ABC Monday Night Football. On April 20, 2006, the race to high-definition live local newscasts in the Spokane television market began when KXLY became the first station in Spokane to broadcast a local news segment in high definition, an experiment the station continued to explore by showing one pre-taped news segment in HD each Tuesday night during its 6 pm broadcast until it switched to showing full HD newscasts on August 3, 2008. On May 16, 2008, KHQ announced that it would leap ahead of KXLY in becoming the first station to produce HD newscasts beginning August 8, 2008. After months of KHQ marketing this milestone, on August 1, 2008, KXLY shocked KHQ when it made a surprise announcement that starting on August 3, 2008, just a mere two days after the announcement, it would begin producing all news broadcasts in high definition[7]. The date was chosen in order to beat KHQ to the milestone of being the first station to broadcast high definition local news in the Spokane-Coeur d'Alene market. Unfortunately, due to technical limitations, KHQ has yet to broadcast an HD newscast. A 16:9 (widescreen) standard definition broadcast will continue until new equipment which will support a high definition signal can be purchased. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=3 edit Facilities KXLY is the only station in the Spokane market to broadcast from Mount Spokane, well to the northeast of the city. The site (located in a state park) was originally developed with the expectation that Spokane's other TV stations would want to follow suit. When this did not occur, KXLY built a translator to serve non-antenna-rotator-equipped households from the mountain ridge south of Spokane used by the other stations. With most viewers now receiving KXLY via cable or satellite, that translator was repurposed to become KXLY-LP, which continues to broadcast analog ABC programming on Channel 11 beyond the FCC's mandated full-power analog shut down. On December 22, 2008, KXLY started producing the newscasts for sister stations KAPP/Yakima and KVEW/Kennewick. Both stations discontinued its 6 pm newscast, the 11pm newscast was reduced to 5 minutes and weekend newscasts now broadcasts from KXLY. This includes all weather and sports reports for weekdays and weekends. In addition to this move, 17 employees from KVEW and KAPP, were laid off.[8][9] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=4 edit Programming KXLY currently features ABC programming, as well as local news, paid programming, and syndicated entertainment programming including Live with Regis and Kelly, The Rachael Ray Show, Deal or No Deal, Entertainment Tonight, and The Insider. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=5 edit Digital television This station's digital channel is VHF 13, multiplexed: Digital channels http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=6 edit Post analog shutdown After the analog television shutdown and digital conversion on February 17, 2009 [10], KXLY-TV remained on its current pre-transition channel number, 13.[11] However, through the use of PSIP, digital television receivers will display KXLY-TV's virtual channel as 4. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=7 edit Translators KXLY is rebroadcast on the following translator stations. Translators in Montana are in the Mountain Time Zone. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=8 edit Programming KXLY's newscasts, titled "kxly4 HD News", are featured at these following times: Monday-Friday *Good Morning Northwest HD (5-7 AM) *kxly4 HD News @ 5 (5-5:30 PM) *kxly4 HD News @ 6 (6-6:30 PM) *kxly4 HD News @ 6:30 (6:30-7 PM) *kxly4 HD News @ 11 (11-11:35 PM) Saturday *kxly4 HD News @ 6 (6-6:30 PM) Sunday *kxly4 HD News @ 6 (6-6:30 PM) *kxly4 HD News @ 11 (11-11:35 PM) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=9 edit On-air staff http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=10 edit Current on-air staff Anchors: *'Kalae Chock' - kxly4 HD News at 11pm (Mon-Fri) *'Mike Gonzalez' - Good Morning Northwest HD 5am-7am (Mon-Fri) *'Dave Erickson' - kxly4 HD News at 5pm, 6pm and 6:30pm (Mon-Fri) *'Robyn Nance' - kxly4 HD News 5pm, 6pm and 6:30pm (Mon-Fri) *'McKay Allen' - kxly4 HD News Saturday & Sunday Evenings *'Nadine Woodward' - Good Morning Northwest HD 5am-7am (Mon-Fri) Meteorologists/weather anchors: *'Kris Crocker' - Chief Meteorologist & KAPP-TV/KVEW-TV Chief Meteorologist *'Kate Derning Hudson' - Fill-in Meteorologist *'Mark Peterson' - Morning Weather *'Jared Richardson' - Weekend Weather & KAPP-TV/KVEW-TV Weekend Forecaster Sports anchors: *'Derek Deis' - Sports Director *'Ben Kaplan' - Weekend Sports Anchor *'Keith Osso' - Fill in Sports Anchor *'Dennis Patchin' - "Are You Kidding Me?" Segment weeknights at 6:30 Reporters: *'McKay Allen' (Weekend Anchor) *'Annie Bishop' *'Tori Brunetti' *'Kalae Chock' (Weeknights at 5, 6 and 6:30pm) *'Tania Dall' (North Idaho Reporter) *'Jeff Humphrey' (son of NBC correspondent Don Harris) *'Erik Loney' (Good Morning Northwest) *'Melissa Luck' (Executive Producer) *'Colleen O'Brien' (Good Morning Northwest) *'Keith Osso' (Sports) *'Sally Showman' *'Nadine Woodward' (Special Projects & Health Reporter/Anchor) Weekly guests: *'Michael Foley' *'Jaime Johnson' *'George Lee' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=11 edit Former on-air staff http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=12 edit Reporters *'Heather Bosch' 1994-1995 General Assignment Reporter/NewsRadio 920 Anchor. *'Tom Grant' 1999-2001 General Assignment Reporter. *'Lucinda Kay' General Assignment Reporter 2001-2006. *'Cyndy Koures' General Assignment Reporter -1980's-1990's. Morning Drive Anchor and Reporter, Senior Reporter. Currently Executive News Producer for NBC Montana Stations owned by Bonten Media. *'Travis Mayfield' mid 2000s. *'Dave Meany' 2000s. *'Mary Nam' ????-2003 *'Melissa Jane Phillips' 2000s. *'Patrick Preston' 2001-2005. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=13 edit Anchors *'John Allison' Anchor/Reporter *'Ron Bair' Anchor 1964-1977. Deceased. *'Susanna Baylon' Evening Anchor 2000-2006. *'Shannon Brinias' Anchor 1992-1998 *'Jason Brooks' Anchor 1997-2002 GMNW and Weekends, Now Business Editor at KCBS Radio San Francisco and CBS Moneywatch *'Richard Brown': Anchor/Managing Editor 1998-2007. Currently anchors 3pm-6pm weeknights on CKOM Radio in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan Canada. *'Cole Bunzel' News director/Anchor/reporter 1976-1978, died in a traffic accident en route to cover a story on January 12, 1978. *'Rob Daugherty' Evening Anchor 1980s. *'Rick Douglas' Evening Anchor 1987-1992. *'Terry Douglas' Evening Anchor 1980's. *'Jack Dunhaver' Evening Anchor 1980s. Deceased. *'Mike Fitzsimmons' Anchor 1970s. *'Barry Judge' Evening Anchor 1995-1996. *'Karen Kelly' Evening Anchor 1987-1995. *'John Langeler' 2006-2009. Weekend Anchor/Reporter. Currently weekday reporter and Fill-in anchor at KREM. *'Teresa Lukens' Sunday morning anchor with husband Rick Lukens from 1990's to 2008. *'Renee McCullough' Former Good Morning Northwest Anchor. *'Marianne Mishima' Weekend Anchor, Health Reporter, Weekday Evening Co-Anchor 1983-1999 *'Elaine Murphy' Evening Anchor January 1985 to Mid 1991. *'Dina Napoli' Anchor/Reporter late 1980s to early 1990s. *'Matt Templeman' Former Good Morning Northwest Anchor. *'Darin Watkins' Weekend Anchor/Reporter. *'Debra Wilde' Anchor 2000-2006. *'Mark Wright' Anchor 1990-1998 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=14 edit Weather anchors *'Tim Adams' Currently the Chief Meteorologist for KNDO-TV/KNDU-TV in Yakima and Tri Cities. *'Laura Ashley' Former Chief Meteorologist late 1990s to early 2000s. *'Elizabeth Gardner' Former weather meteorologist 1995-1998. *'Paul Horton' Currently Morning & Midday Meteorologist for KPHO-TV in Phoenix, AZ. *'Leslie Lowe' 2002-2008. Currently works as weekend meteorologist at KHQ-TV. *'Steve Mumm' Chief Meteorologist 1980s to early 1990s. *'Daryl Romeyn' 1989-2003. Was at KREM as weekend meteorologist, has since left KREM since March 2010. Currently a candidate for House of Representatives WA 5th District. *'Dave Sweeney' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=15 edit Sports anchors *'Kayla Anderson' Sports Reporter. *'Mike Boyle' Weekend Sports Anchor 2000-2002. Currently the voice of the Spokane Chiefs and the Tri-City Dust Devils. *'Allison Leep' Weekend Sports Anchor 2004-2008. First woman sports anchor in Spokane. *'Rick Lukens' 1983-2010 Former Sports Anchor, Sports Director and Sunday morning anchor. *'Bud Nameck' Sports Director 1982-1995. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=16 edit News/station presentation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=17 edit Newscast titles *''KXLY Television Newsreel'' (1953–1960) *''The World Today''/''The World Tonight'' (1960–1964) *''The News''/''Nite Edition'' (1964–1971) *''NewsScene'' (1971–1973) *''News 4'' (1973–1976, 1981–1986, 1996–2001) *''Total News 4'' (1976–1981, 1991–1996) *''KXLY News 4'' (1986–1991, 2001–2007; displayed in on-air graphics as 'News 4 KXLY' from 2001-2005) *''kxly4 News'' (2007–2008) *''kxly4 HD News'' (2008–present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=18 edit Station slogans *''Making the Northwest Difference'' (1991–1998) *''The Inland Northwest's #1 Source for Breaking News'' (1998–2001) *''First 4 Local News'' (1996–2001) *''See the Difference'' (2001–2004) *''Uncovering More'' (2004–2007) *''Never Miss a Story'' (2007–present) *''See the Difference Every Day'' (2009-present, secondary) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=19 edit External links *kxly4 News *Query the FCC's TV station database for KXLY-TV *Query the FCC's TV station database for KMNZ *Query the FCC's TV station database for KUMN *Query the FCC's TV station database for K24EX *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KXLY-TV http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXLY-TV&action=edit&section=20 edit References #'^' The Broadcasting and Cable Yearbook says February 22, while the Television and Cable Factbook says January 16. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KXLY-TV#cite_ref-DailyInterlake_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KXLY-TV#cite_ref-DailyInterlake_1-1 ''b] "KXLY-TV (Channel 4 - CBS Du Mont) Today's Program". Daily Interlake (Kalispell, MT): pp. 7. 1955-05-30. #'^' Spokane Daily Chronicle - "KHQ and KXLY Authorized to Build Television Stations" - July 12, 1952 #'^' Spokane Daily Chronicle - "KXLY-TV Tries Pattern, Film" - January 17, 1953 #'^' Spokane Daily Chronicle - "KXLY Schedules Sunday Telecast" - February 16, 1953 #'^' Spokane Daily Chronicle - "Network Exchange Scheduled for Aug. 8" - June 4, 1976 #'^' http://www.kxly.com/global/story.asp?s=8776270 KXLY 4 News flips the switch on full HD #'^' [1] #'^' [2] #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/DA-06-1082A2.pdf #'^' CDBS Print